


i got violent.

by knightnox



Series: house's guide to curing death [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Death, Dark!Wilson, Digital Art, also fuck tritter, let wilson be angry challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: wilson takes matters into his own hands
Series: house's guide to curing death [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762069
Kudos: 4





	i got violent.

**Author's Note:**

> acab


End file.
